Control freak
by Alleci
Summary: Harry chose to join Voldemort rather than fight, in return for the safety of his friends & an easy way of life, but now the psychotic dark Lord wants him to marry & produce heirs, by the end of the week. HP/DM Warning Slash, Smut & a titchy bit of Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Control Freak**

**Author: Hollita**

**Summary: Harry chose to join Voldemort rather than fight him, in return for the safety of his friends and an easy way of life, but now the psychotic dark lord wants him to marry and produce offspring, by the end of the week.**

**Rating: R**

**Chapter: 1/7**

**Beta'd: Nooooo :/  
**

**Warnings: MaleXMale relationships, AU, OOC- due to story change, Language, Voldemort.**

**Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, suggested Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I can assure you that I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making any money from this here fic**

**

* * *

**

Most of his mind said he had done the clever thing, a small part said that it was cowardice. But he shut that idea away with the fact that everyone had survived. Well Dumbledore and Sirius hadn't, but no one else had died, that meant that the Weasley's, Hermione and the members of the order had all lived and were fine, yes bargaining his allegiance in return for the guaranteed safety of everyone else had completely changed the system… and sure they weren't as close anymore and even though they met frequently and laughed like the old days, he couldn't help but feel they were disappointed in him, but maybe it was because they treated him like Harry not…Your highness.

Lord Voldemort was an egocentric, megalomaniac with a severe need to be in control and yet, after toppling the ministry and creating a so called stronger magical Britain, he hadn't been so bad as Harry first had feared.

Sure, Purebloods were more revered now, much like they had been a few decades ago and Muggle-born wizards were slightly more ostracised, but those with talent and strong abilities were treated with an equal respect. Regardless of blood-class.

It wasn't perfect, but it could have been much worse, really it could.

But being the favourite and somewhat heir of the threatening ruler of the wizarding world wasn't perfect either. Whilst he was fawned over by the masses, treated with both respect and awe, he was also feared and hated for not fighting for what was seen as the 'great of good'

And now, Merlin forbid, he was staring down at several black portfolios titled with sections of the alphabet going from A-D to V-Z and the pale looking snake man sitting in his obnoxiously lavish gold office arm chair attempting to smile. It wasn't working, it was downright creepy, even for Voldemort.

"What are these?" Harry asked with a sigh leaning an elbow on the armrest and raking his hand through his unruly black hair and fixing his eyes on the black books on the desk.

"Portfolios of the worlds most influential and beautiful pureblood heirs, all of which can be made available and can bear children." the pale man stated calmly and Harry blinked.

"This is the marriage and heir thing again isn't it." Harry inwardly groaned and puffed out air as his creepy benefactor nodded happily. "Didn't we agree it is too soon?"

"You're twenty-four now." The red eyed man stated with cold nonchalance and Harry rolled his eyes at the statement.

"I'm only twenty-four! Besides in case you haven't noticed, I have zero interest in women."

The dark lord trailed a hand over the books on the table and pictures and text was drawn out of the paper and dissipated. "There you go! No women. It's simple. Pick one, have sex. If it feels right, get married. if not that will be sorted out later. You have a week don't disappoint me." It was strange how persuasive the skinny yet evil man could be when he threatened as he dropped the books in the emerald eyed mans lap and left the room with a self satisfied smirk.

* * *

Harry sat up in his king size bed in his grand manor room and scanned the profiles with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Samuel Janus Goldrich  
29  
5ft 6inches  
Blood type A  
Blood Purity level: 87%

Harry stared at the moving photograph with no interest.

The man had sunken brown eyes, small lips and dull mousy hair. If he was to be subjected to marry someone they would have to at least look good to the eye.

He didn't bother with the blurb beneath the dull looking man's name and instead drew a cross over the page using his wand, the guy was too short and too old anyway. A definite no.

Lucas Belvaro Harrington  
23  
5ft 9inches  
Blood type AB  
Blood Purity level: 92%

A red head with bright blue eyes smiled in the photograph and brushed his hair behind his ear flirtatiously and Harry's brow rose, his interest piqued.

Attended Durmstrang academy, graduating with straight A's in N.E.W.T.S, Specialised in transfiguration and herbology. House Quidditch chaser, Parseltongue.

Harry turned over leaving the page in tact, a definitely maybe.

Several more disappointments later and…

Draconis Abraxas Malfoy  
24  
5ft 9inches  
Blood type O-  
Blood Purity Level: 98%

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he sat transfixed staring at the blondes portrait with his mouth agape.

The blondes hair was longer, so much so it reached his shoulders which were on show as if he wasn't wearing a shirt in the picture, more shocking though was his expression in the picture, at first the blonde pulled the usual tired, unimpressed face whilst looking away from the camera almost pondering something, until after a few seconds as if someone had called him, he turned around to the front and smiled.

Malfoy never smiled, or at least Harry had never seen him smile, and it appeared to be a rare thing as it was only small and perhaps, even hesitant and shy, but at the same time beautiful and gentle and then… he brushed his hair behind his ear, but unlike the redhead it was out of necessity, more thoughtful but at the same time more sensual as his hand then trailed down his neck and he looked back to the side before the image looped and started again.

Attended Hogwarts Academy, graduated with mainly A's in N.E.W.T.S, specialised in Potions and Divination. House Quidditch seeker, Veela heritage, Dragon telepathic.

Harry frowned at the final note, the blonde could understand dragons? He suddenly felt both intrigued and jealous of the blondes apparent skill.

He pulled the page carefully out of the book and left his bed and called for the nearest house-elf passing on his choice to be taken to his pushy, self-proclaimed father.

* * *

The next day he sleepily waddled down the stairs and stopped mid-yawn at the back view of a certain blonde sat in the reception seating area, lost in some book that was intricately illustrated.

"Good morning!" Harry cheered and the blonde swerved around to his feet clutching the leather bound literature to his chest looking worried, until he realised it was him, then he just looked angry.

"This isn't because of you is it." He hissed in the same voice Harry remembered from when they had last met… around 5 years ago.

"Well I was the one that called for you yes." Harry grinned but that soon faltered when the blonde looked even more pissed. His hands clenched till his knuckles were pale white with sheer anger and whilst part of him was concerned by his apparent anger another part revelled in the familiar haughty expression that the pure-blooded boy always directed at him.

"Then tell me where they have taken him!" Draco screamed angrily slamming the book on the side table and Harry frowned at him.

"Taken who?" He asked quietly and watched the blonde's anger turn to sheer horror at his response and silver irises widened and glistened slightly with tears and he exhaled with pain.

"Why am I here?" he sobbed.

Harry was taken aback at the comment and grimaced and swallowed the lump in his throat feeling his hands sweat with the type of nerves when you know you've done something bad but not what or how serious it is.

"Umm you're here because I requested for you to be." Harry whispered and frowned mournfully at the blonde who was rubbing away tears leaking from his eyes.

"Why?" He wailed and Harry frowned at how emotional he was getting, this was far from normal and Harry couldn't help but feel worried about the blondes mental state, he was nearing hysterical.

"Because I need to marry someone and I only have a week to decide so I…"

"So this is your fault!" He screamed, the whites of his eyes stained pink and looking painful and enraged. "Stupid Potter! You've always been so bloody stupid!"

"I am not stupid." Harry retorted indignantly and watched the Blonde smile falsely.

"Oh you are." His voice was strangled with upcoming tears that dripped from his eyes with each downcast blink. "I am a Veela Potter, Veeli only have one mate, which they have for life, which completes them…and…because of your selfish request…they have him." his voice cracked now and trembling alabaster hands covered his tear stained eyes. "And…now so that he couldn't interfere with your…stupid! Careless plans…They…they will kill him." He sobbed and collapsed to the floor in a tragic and distressing heap and Harry rushed over to the blonde who was practically quaking with grief.

* * *

Yay! its been so long since i wrote something ~ ahhh the satisfaction :)

Reviews make updates faster, they really~ really~ do X


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh hai! So welcome to chapter two, first of all thank you to all my reviewers! you keep this here fic alive and thriving whilst I should be doing other things like coursework… but oh well! Plot bunny must be sated before it wreaks havoc and shuts down my college working brain. Which is very small, insignificant and weak I must admit._**  
**_Enough babbling! On with the fic!_**

* * *

**Title: Control Freak**  
**Author: Hollita**  
**Summary: Harry chose to join Voldemort rather than fight him, in return for the safety of his friends and an easy way of life, but now the psychotic dark lord wants him to marry and produce offspring, by the end of the week.**  
**Rating: R**  
**Chapter: 2/7**  
**Beta: Noooo :/**  
**Warnings: MaleXMale relationships, AU, OOC- due to story change, Language, Voldemort.**  
**Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, suggested Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**  
**Disclaimer: I can assure you that I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making any money from this here fic, it is rather depressing**

* * *

Harry thundered up the stairs carrying the distressed blonde in his arms up to his room before ushering the house elves who were busy trying to clean, out and placing the sobbing blonde onto the bed who was practically rigid from distress, his sharp nails digging harshly into the soft, sensitive flesh of his inner palms. After quick deliberation he grabbed a new pair of pyjamas from the drawer, which were high grade silk and his personal favourite, they would be soft for the blonde to wear, comfortable and warm. He gently tried to open the blondes shirt but was hit away with panic and defence and so, despite it going against his resolve he ripped the shirt off the now hysterically screaming male and roughly removed his clothes before redressing him with a sort of rough gentleness and his blonde charge calmed slightly, possibly at the realization that he had been stripped in order to be more comfortably dressed rather than to be violated. An ever so small amount of blood appeared in one of the blonde's palms and Harry cerebrally opened pale hands out to prevent any more damage before healing the crescent shaped wound and positioned a pillow between Draco's body and his hands so he could hold it to himself for comfort and not harm himself in his distress.

"I will go and return with your mate. I promise." Harry stated solemnly and noted a very faint nod as a response as he slid the duvet over the blonde in order to keep him warm before apparating away.

The air punched out and Harry appeared in a form of hospital ward where a brunette male was unconscious on the bed and Voldemort alongside some of his close followers and an extremely angry Lucius Malfoy was there glaring profusely at him.

"Look at this! Man of the hour! Did you just find out the importance of reading all the information on the page Harry?" Voldemort asked with a smirk and Harry swallowed with a sour taste in his mouth.

"I want to go back on my decision." Harry stated firmly and watched as the Elder Malfoy shook his head as if his idea was useless, too late came to mind.

"I don't." Voldemort stated back contentedly, "It's quite simple really, Draconis is a Veela, and this is his mate. We transfer the bonds that make this man his mate and transfer them to you. Your happy, I'm happy, Draconis won't be able even remember his mate other than he once had another mate and Lucius' son will not marry a mud-blood. Everyone's a winner!"

"It's unnatural." Lucius stated angrily, "Besides Draco loves this man."

"Draco will not be able to recall his face, name or voice and vice versa. Love is the same, natural or artificial regardless."

"But I promised I'd return with his mate." Harry interrupted with a cross tone and they all turned to him.

"And you will, you will simply replace him." Voldemort stated pulling his wand from his robe and wordlessly created some form of light that linked Harry to the unknown male and seemed to flow.

It only lasted a matter of seconds and Harry felt slightly disappointed that nothing amazing happened and he didn't feel any different. "That's it?" He asked with eyebrows raised and Voldemort said a 'yes' in a tone as if he'd stated the obvious, "well I'll be going then." Harry said looking around at the expressions of the others in the room, which were all pleasant apart from his to be father-in-law who was still glaring at him. "Uhmm, I don't feel any different." He turned to the pale man who was smirking with amusement at his statement.

"Wait until your back with him, then you'll see." In the background Lucius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and Harry had an idea as to who Draco had received his Veela genes from.

Without another word he apparated back and relaxed slightly in the familiarity of the place before stalking up the stairs towards his room and the quietly opened the door and found the blonde sleeping gently still clutching the pillow softly to his the side table a half full glass of water sat along with several full jugs of water.

A small figure appeared at his side and the brunette glanced downward to see Dobby eying the slumbering blonde with slight nervousness."We thought he would cry until he died Harry Potter sir." The house elf mumbled as an explanation and Harry smiled gently.

"Don't worry Dobby, I won't let him die." He stated softly before entering the bed room and advancing towards the king sized four poster .Cold silver irises snapped open and glared at him with a piercing stare and pupils dilated before shrinking to an inhuman size. He hadn't been asleep.

"Where is he?" He hissed hoarsely his voice vicious and raspy.

"He's not coming for you." Harry responded feeling the coldness of his own words and watched the blonde's face contort in a mixture of despair and anger.

"He's dead." The whispered statement was hollow and pained and a splayed alabaster hand clutched at the fabric of the fabric over the blonde's heart.

"No." Harry spoke and silver eyes stared directly into his with relief, "But he's not coming back for you." relief soon left. A tentative hand moved and pressed fingertips lightly to Harry's wrist and a strangely heated sensation went straight through his veins and somehow warmed him before pooling down into his nether regions.

"You son of a bitch!" The blonde screamed at him furiously before smacking him across the face and pulling him from his musings. He stared at the blonde and caught the hand that threatened to slap him again and although his cheek stung he couldn't focus on it, only on how his contact with the angry male was affecting him.

"I don't care! He is my mate, not you." Draco snarled taking his hand back and drawing back, getting off the bed.

"You can't even remember his name." Harry stated bluntly.

"His name is not important!" The blonde snapped and Harry sighed in annoyance.

"You can't even remember what he looks like." Harry stated and watched as the blonde tried and failed to envision his previous mate.

"Th. That doesn't matter! I will draw myself to him." With that the blonde apparated hurriedly away and then appeared again practically in Harry's arms, his hands grasping his black jacket almost desperately.

"I need to go and see Hermione, make sure you stay here." Harry told him, seating the blonde, who was onceagain weeping, down on the bed again."Fine, go and see your Mud blood whore." The blonde spat, wrapping his arms around himself and refusing to look at him. Harry frowned first at the obscene wording before feeling that the blondes tone was somewhat possessive and threatened by the idea of him visiting apparated away into a quaint yet homely hallway and soon Hermione appeared from the kitchen doorway, oven mitts on.

"Hi Mione is Ron in?" He asked cheerfully approaching her as she turned and re-entered the kitchen to get some form of tart out of the oven.

"Nope, he's out shopping for a new wand, he broke the last one." She told him, amusement clear in her voice and Harry wondered what number this wand would be and how long it's lifespan was.

"Good, because I need to talk to you about a rather sensitive matter and Ron…well Ron,"

"Doesn't do sensitive." She finished and they shared a smile as Harry slid into one of the chairs and she customarily cut him a slice of lemon tart. "Okay," she started joining him with her own slice, "Let's start then." He sucked in a breath and took a forkful of the lemon sweet to compose himself before giving her a solemn look.

"Voldemort is forcing me into marriage." Harry breathed and then took a sigh of relief as if he was finished.

"Well that was the price you paid when you joined his cause Harry." She chided taking another bite of her tart.

"I'm not finished there's more…I kind of got to pick…but I, well I chose Draco." Harry suddenly found his remaining tart slice very interesting.

"As in the Malfoy?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"Yes, as in Draco fucking Malfoy!" Harry hissed staring even more so at his plate.

"Okay so you decided to marry you school nemesis." She had an eyebrow raised

"Wait there's more!" She rolled her eyes as it was clearly what she had expected. "He's a Veela and…well he had a mate…so Voldemort…well he transferred the mating bonds to me."She looked at him solemnly and then turned to concern, "Is he upset?"

"Very, and there is no way out of it, especially now." He added, pushing the remains of the tart around his plate not daring to look at her expression.

"So why do you want to talk to me about it?" She asked and Harry looked up to find a sympathetic smile rather than the distain he had feared.

"Well I have to marry him, and produce heirs…and I don't well…you know…" he trailed of and looked at her with a pained expression.

"No I don't know,"

"I don't want to have to rape him in order to have heirs." Harry stated bluntly and her mouth made an 'o' in understanding.

"Right so you want to at least have an amicable marriage, in which you can have children through an understanding of necessity."

He nodded, "Something like that, but I want to know more about Veeli so I came to you."

"Be glad that I have an interest in magical creatures then." she smiled getting up and grabbing the oven mitts before pulling another lemon tart out of the oven.

"So Harry first of all, if you're his mate, do you feel tingly and warm when you touch him."

"Uhmm yeah, well actually a little more than that…I kind of…well ummm." he flushed bright red and looked pathetically at his female counterpart; fortunately she appeared to have got the message.

"That's because you are now his mate and in order to completely become one with him you need to have sex, he will have the same urge, probably an awful lot stronger than yours, unless he's already had sex with his previous mate, then he won't want to have sex with you at all."

"Great so if he's already done it with his ex then my whole plan is foiled?" Harry whinged angrily and Hermione blew her hair out of her face in amusement.

"No you'll just have to work extra hard to seduce him." She laughed at Harry's flushed look of sheer horror.

"I will not, absolutely not seduce Malfoy!" Harry hissed looking livid and she returned to the table with a fresh tart carefully packaged.

"First Harry, you're going to have to start calling him Draco or something other than his last name and secondly I thought you needed heirs from him?" She smirked and watched his expressions.

"I do." The brunette sighed and finally finished his piece of tart.

"Well you're going to have to seduce him, regardless of if he has sexual urges towards you he won't just allow you to bed him. He's still himself after all and it's not hard, you just need to make him feel that you're looking after him, and you can start right now, by returning and giving him this tart." She pointed at the wrapped dessert and Harry's eyes bulged. "Look. You give him the tart and tell him you thought he might like it; you need to at least make him not hate your guts. Now…" She shoved the tart box into his arms and frogmarched him to the fireplace throwing in some floo powder and shoving him in, "Stop stalling!"

Harry was warped back to his hall fireplace and choked upon the powder that had dried his throat. The tart however was as pristine as when it was first made. Remembering Hermione's advice he begrudgingly walked up the stairs for the second time that day, towards his room and the blonde.

"Snip." Harry stopped outside the door and frowned at the strange word, it sounded like the Malfoy, but at the same time in a very childish voice. "Snip, Snip, Snip!" His frown increased and he opened the door with speed. Draco was sat on the bed wearing the lilac silk pyjamas that were a little too big for him, surrounded by a mass of clothes and holding a large pair of looked gob smacked and watched as the blonde picked up his favourite shirt and brought the open scissors to it.

"Sn.."

"No!" Harry shrieked and rushed across the room wrenching the shirt from the blonde's hands and to his horror finding a small cut in the shirt shoulder. He then frantically picked through his other clothes all of which were either completely chopped apart or damaged beyond basic repair. Worse he didn't know a spell to fix them. The blonde sat sheepishly on the bed clacking the scissors open and shut before picking up a particular garment and laying it between the blades.

"Snip."

* * *

**And… I'll leave this chapter there, cliff-hanger ending of sort is both lousy and aggravating but you know what solves it? Can you guess starts with a 'Re' ends with a 'View'  
Also…can you guess what item Draco 'snipped'?  
Funnily enough I can :/  
Till next update  
**

**Hollita X**


End file.
